Бойся меня
Песня убийцы Бетти ' "Я сильнее,чем ты или Бойся меня!"' Русская версия Наконец-то Встретились мы Все во внимание Прознав о дите милосердия С мечом и щитом Лицом к лицу в бою Со страхом! Но это не первое наше сражение Наши предки дрались на поражение И кстати для твоих шансов показатель Победу одержал МОЙ создатель! Даже не пытайся все предельно ясно За тобой грехи Все труды напрасны Страх в тебе от смертей друзей Или от слабости души твоей? Не стой на пути Ни каких отказов Будет проще всем Коль сдашься сразу Мне не нужна твоя боязнь Над душой Санса у меня есть власть! Я 'твой худший ' ''СТРАХ!(''3 раза) Вот кто я есть Причина всем ясна Проблема всех живых Повторять ошибки без конца Понимаешь ли их страхи? Знаешь чего боятся все? Я просто приближаю то Что избежать им не дано Знать должна от меня Тебе не скрыться твоей РЕШИМОСТИ так легко разбиться Не понимаю твоих слез по другу Ведь убивала ты всех по кругу Давай поставим все точки на "е" Только один получит свое Хватит вранья Душа твоя уже вся моя Отсчет уже начался Я САМА_СТРАХ СТРАХ СТРАХ Я ЭТО_СТРАХ БОЙСЯ МЕНЯ... Английская версия Here we are now They're finally here The child that claims to everyone they meet they're a pacifist With a sword and a shield Came to face me shaking out of FEAR But this is not the first time we fight Our ancestors already settled once this plight And just in case you are still curious My creator was victorious If I back into the corner what will you do? All I can see in your grip is a ballet shoe Are you scared because I killed some of your close friends? Or because your soul has refused to mend? Now I can't be stopped I'll be here forever It'll be much easier if you just surrender I don't need to use my Rhabdophobia Your friend's souls give me enough euphoria I'm made of your worst FEARS FEARS FEARS FEARS FEARS FEARS This is what I am This is why I was made All humans and monsters are doomed to make the same mistakes Do you know what they're all feeling? Did you know that they are afraid? I'm just speeding up the progress I'll just bring it to it's end If you try to run for me you won't be able That way your determination will be breakable I don't get why you cry over your friends dying Especially after your own G E N O C I D E Let's settle this battle between the two of us Only one will survive from our magnum opus We are intertwined Your SOUL will be mine It is just a matter of T I M E I am made of F E A R F E A R F E A R And you should be scared of me I AM F E A R I am F E A R I am F E A R You should be SCARED OF ME And you WILL be SCARED OF ME I AM F E A R I AM F E A R I AM F E A R... →http://songspro.ru/29/Betty/tekst-pesni-Scared-Of-Me Категория:Злодейские песни